


Soothe Me with Your Kindness

by nikuy



Series: Xavierine MPREG/Family/Parenthood Fantasy [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Charles is not on a wheelchair, Deepthroating, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Pheromones, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Join me in my room.</i> Logan could imagine the telepath pouting while thinking this. <i>I miss you.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>EDIT:</b> I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR SPAMMING THE TAG. Something went wrong when I posted this. I'm not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe Me with Your Kindness

He returned to the mansion during midnight, turning off his bike engine in case of causing a ruckus when everyone was asleep. As usual, he parked it in the garage before he took a moment to check the white Bugatti 57 he was _still_ working on. Half a year ago, Charles offered him to use any of the available cars his father used to own for himself (“Bikes are dangerous.”), and, as odd as it was, he chose the white Coupé. He remembered seeing very few of these even back in 1936, had always liked the way it looked which reminded him of his own of bike, somehow. Elegant, romantic, yet robust and very pricey. _That_ reminded him of certain someone who made it easy for him to relax his body and mind for a certain telepath.

 

_Logan…?_

 

_Hey, Chuck._

 

Instantly he felt a surge of relief and warmth radiating from the presence alone, down to his fingertips. His body never felt so relaxed with someone inside his head. However, he knew that it was mostly because that person was Charles and Charles would only go in as far as he allowed him to. Rather, he found Charles’ presence in his head quite favoured, moreover after months away from the telepath.

 

 _Join me in my room._ Logan could imagine the telepath pouting while thinking this. _I miss you_.

 

 _I’ll grab something to eat real quick._ He replied as he walked towards the back door of the mansion and went straight to the kitchen. Charles did not reply or protest right away, Logan had a feeling the impatient professor would join him in the kitchen instead. He took the cue to take his time raiding the fridge for leftover food and a bottle of beer or two.

 

The kitchen was empty and dim when he got there. He grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and chugged it down real quick before he found some leftover to chew on. As he finished a PB & J sandwich (hopefully those weren’t the only things the kids ate for dinner), he heard footsteps and a more prominent presence he could sense physically now. He merely grabbed another bottle of beer and the light clicked on. He closed the fridge and turned to the man he had been looking forward to see.

 

“Logan.” Charles’ voice sounded sweeter outside of his head, coming from those cherry red lips, with a smile he had longed to see. Logan did expect the professor to be in his sleeping attire already, but not like this. Not _only_ in one of _his_ shirts, covering the smaller telepath down to his delectable thighs, covering only what Logan wished to see the most. He just had to growl at the mouth-watering sight.

 

“Seriously, Chuck? Do you want to traumatize the kids?” the way he looked at the smaller man was all contradictory to his own words, with how his eyes raked up those legs, admiring how perfect his size was on Charles; how _fitting_ it was, clinging to the lithe yet strong body.

 

Charles did not need to read his mind to know what was in it and chose to ignore the stare over running toward his lover to wrap his arms around the sturdy neck. Charles pulled him down for a kiss, tipping the taller man forward for him to reach. Logan could not care less that he was holding a bottle of beer in favour of wrapping his arms around Charles, pulling him flush against his body while his mouth was busy tasting the telepath. He tasted like mint, a bit of gin, and his own sweet self. He tasted like _home_. The older man growled and deepened the kiss, letting the bottle roll on the floor as he grabbed a handful of Charles’ ass and hair as he angled his lover’s head to for a deeper kiss. Charles complied perfectly, practically melting as once again he got a taste of Logan after months without any physical contact with his loved one. He clung onto Logan with one hand and ran the other down the man’s sturdy chest, feeling his muscle rippling underneath the plaid shirt Logan was wearing.

 

When they broke the kiss, both had to catch their breath, panting. Logan’s eyes were fixated on Charles’ plump lips, now glistening with spit. Now that he had this man back in his arms, he wondered how he survived the last two months without all _these_. He then heaved Charles up by his thighs, surprising the younger man, and placed him onto a vacant countertop with his legs wrapped around his waist. He had missed this. He missed Charles. He nuzzled the younger man’s exposed neck, inhaling his scent deeply while unbuttoning the oversized shirt just for the sake of more access to his skin. Charles chuckled breathily and delved his fingers into the wild mess that was Logan’s hair, smelling the road, the solitude, and a tinge of Logan’s sweat there. Somehow, he wanted to be much closer when he smelt the familiar scent of his lover’s.

 

“This is mine, right?” the older man whispered as he took a whiff of the green plaid material. It was very faint, but it was there, his scent.

 

“The one you left on my bed before you hit the road.” Charles replied chastely, “And about your other shirts…might as well go around naked until tomorrow.” He flushed despite the sheer confidence in his voice.

 

“Yeah?” Logan smirked as he slipped a hand past the hem of the oversized shirt, feeling up the toned thigh, “How come they got dirty when I wasn’t around, hm?” he latched his lips onto the telepath’s reddened earlobe, nipping gently.

 

“I…ah…have probably missed you a bit t-too much…” he sighed as he felt Logan’s velvety tongue on the sensitive area behind his ear.

 

“Did you?” the older man’s chuckle rumbled in his throat, “Then you better keep me warm all night, Chuck. I’m old, you see. Not good with cold.” He weighed the beautiful man’s ass before he groped them more firmly, enjoying the small, surprised squeal from his partner.

 

“What should I do with you, old boy…?” Charles breathed against the older man’s sideburn, shivering from how prickly it was against his skin.

 

He began to rub himself against Logan’s front, a little desperately. He just felt like he needed more closeness with his man right here, right now. Had been like that since this evening, excusing himself earlier into his own bedroom to immerse his senses with what remained of Logan’s scent on that piece of clothing. The need was raw, burning, and wanton. He wasn’t used to this feeling. He had always _needed_ Logan by his side the moment they saw sparks between them; a promise to a further, closer kind of thing they might have between them. Logan once told him that whatever was between them was immense he could practically smell it from Charles. He even said that it smelt like-

 

“-a bitch in heat.” There, he repeated it again.

 

Charles scrunched his nose though his ears flushed deep red at the not-supposed-to-be-sensual term. “You used to say no…” he murmured, hips never stopped moving, fingers on his ass kept on rubbing.

 

“I did.” Logan whiffed his smell audibly, unashamedly, and sighed. “And I regretted it, didn’t I?”

 

“Come on…” Charles impatiently grabbed the material of his shirt and pulled it up, letting it slip underneath Logan’s palms to reveal unblemished, supple skin of his lower body, much to Logan’s pleasure.

 

Logan nearly moaned at the skin-to-skin contact, triggered the _need_ to claim Charles to the edges of his own self-control. “Is this what those fancy-ass universities taught you to be?”

 

“Am I not your ‘bitch in heat’?”

 

Logan clicked his tongue, “Shut it.” Logan growled and devoured his lips once again, nearly instinctively.

 

He did not wait for Charles to get used to it or to control his breathing and went to ravage his mouth with his tongue, earning a few sounds of protests Charles made in the back on his throat while gently hitting the larger man’s broad shoulder before wrapping his arms back around his neck. Logan practically supported the smaller body with his hands on the delectable ass, pinching and groping, pressing their bodies closer, aiming to make the pliant body in his arms surrender from the heat Charles single-handedly set aflame. It was so easy, Logan thought; he just had to unzip his pants and fuck the little minx to oblivion on this countertop—making him _his_.

 

Charles’ body was moving against him in a fluid motion as he began to moan into the kiss and rut against the heavy buckle on Logan’s waist, loving how the rough material of his shirt and the cold, smooth surface of his metal buckle feel against his naked crotch. He had probably leaked all over Logan’s front by now, the friction was burning, painfully delicious on his heated skin. His knees began to shake, lips parted merely to let his lover violated his mouth with his own—more licking and nipping than actually kissing. He let go of Logan’s neck and pulled away from the messy kiss to support his own body on the counter, a cue for his lover to lower him onto the surface, only to stir the older man further. He spread his legs wide to show that he was, in fact, already so hard and red, pearlescent juice oozing from his tip down to his twitching hole. Glistening.

 

“Fuck,” Logan’s nostrils flared at the sight, watching intently as more juice dripped along the length down to the nook where Charles’ pucker relaxed and tightened. “Fuck.”

 

“Do, love.” Charles urged him as he spread himself with his nimble fingers, practically prying his cleft open for Logan.

 

The older man could barely take a grip by now; he was ready to kiss his control goodbye. Charles was more than just a telepath for him. Charles never had to mess with his head to make him his slave. He never even needed to get into his head to render Logan useless like this, driven by lust and want and need and _mineminemineminemine_. Two thick, dry fingers breached the exposed hole with a melodious moan coming out from those plush lips (how Logan wished to occupy those lips with something—anything remotely phallic would do). He felt Charles slowly relaxing around him. He was hot, tight, and slick. Again, Logan growled at the thought of Charles playing with this part of his body only minutes prior to their reunion. Fuck, was Charles Xavier insatiable.

 

“Do you feel this, Chuck?” he began moving his fingers around, in and out, back and forth, turning his ever-so-proper partner into a trembling mess in the middle of the kitchen.

 

“Ah…ah…feels so good…” Charles moaned every time those fingers rocked him, nearly hitting _that_ spot, but missing it on purpose every time it was driving him crazy. He threw his head back once Logan began to stretch him wider, spreading the taut muscles open, and the more he did that, the slicker it felt down there. Almost like a girl. The similarity was too uncanny. “L-Logan…oh, f-fuck…ah…ahh…I-I’m…t-touch me-“

 

Before Charles could finish, Logan abruptly stopped and pulled his fingers out, earning a disappointed whine from his partner over the sudden emptiness. Charles was about to protest, but Logan put his fingers—that were inside him before—on his lips.

 

“Ssh.” He sushed as he tried to regain his breath and control, ignoring Charles’ annoyance and how the telepath began to lick the slick fingers he offered. His acute senses wouldn’t be this dull even when he was hazy with lust; there was something unusual about the situation. Someone was coming and he realized that only when it was almost too late. He pulled his hand off Charles’ tongue and tugged the younger man off the countertop. “One of the kids. Get your clothes in order.” Logan commanded him quickly, and before Charles could say anything, they heard a small voice from the dark hall outside the kitchen.

 

“…Logan?”

 

Charles cursed under his breath and turned his back to the small figure creeping into the dim kitchen with uncertain steps, buttoning his shirt and pulled it down around him, hoping that he’d look decent enough…wearing his boyfriend’s shirt and nothing else in the kitchen, with the said boyfriend running out of breath. Just…decent enough.

 

Logan saw fluffy silver hair and a tiny figure that finally showed up. “Hey, there, squirt.”

 

When Charles turned back, he saw Ororo looking at Logan with eyes wide and a blinding smile. “Logan!” she ran towards the burly man, practically jumping to cling around his neck; a gesture Logan openly accepted. “I missed you!”

 

“So do I, ‘Ro.” He replied.

 

Charles was still annoyed that they had to stop for now, but the exchange brought a small smile to his lips. Of all the kids, he would always expect Ororo to show up in front of Logan first, no matter when. The kid was attached to her hand-to-hand combat teacher like a niece would to her favourite uncle.

 

“Ororo, dear, why are you not in your bed?” Charles asked gently and moved a little closer to them.

 

“The wind woke me up…someone’s coming…it’s Logan!” She leaned onto Logan’s shoulder and began to nibble on her little thumb, “Professor, where are your pants…?”

 

The telepath went beet red while Logan snickered, “Let’s get you to bed, princess.” The tallest of the three decided before he leaned close to Charles and kissed his still moist lips chastely. “She’ll use this against you one day.” He chuckled.

 

The younger man snorted, somewhat a bit sour, “I’ll be in my room.”

 

*

 

He could not believe he let his carnal desires to blind him that easily. He could not believe he just sensed, albeit very mild, a wave of jealousy when Logan chose to send the little girl to bed instead of taking care of him. He felt ashamed for being jealous of a kid who he had been raising as his own. It was confusing, how his body was reacting to Logan only after two months. He was used to Logan disappearing every now and then, he was never… _this_ needy. He never lost it that he failed to notice any of his students making a move in the mansion.

 

Again, he found it curious how close he was back then when Logan used his fingers. It made him feel like a virgin again, getting all flustered from even the smallest touch, it was ridiculous. He could not figure the abnormalities he was experiencing since this morning. He woke up with a morning wood; it was hardly strange until he began to drip as if stimulated when he ignored it, but not enough to bring himself off the edge. This occurred repeatedly, about four to five times today and the heat was getting stronger each time he tried to get himself off. After swallowing his pride and excused himself earlier to his students during dinnertime, he did it two more times in Logan’s shirt.

 

By the time he sensed Logan (a bit too late too), the burn slowed down a little, swept by the relief of having him close again, finally. However, it hit him again, full-force, the second Logan touched him. His mind was reduced into solely thinking of Logan fucking him right there, in the kitchen. In addition, he noticed when he finally got his senses back, Logan fingered him dry, yet it was…slick. With a curiosity level of a boy in his puberty, Charles spread his legs once he got into his room and pressed two fingers inside of himself _easily_. It turned out that something with similar consistency of gel lube was _flowing_ out of him. A shudder ran up his spine as he accidentally slid them in too deep, bending his knees with a moan, and more fluid just _came out_ of his anus.

 

Charles had no idea whether to be aroused or terrified. He had…never been like this before.

 

He calmed himself and tried to send calming suggestions to Ororo without prodding her mind, gently, slowly, until she fell asleep. He knew it was cheating and he knew Logan would find out about his doing, but he was a bit wary. He tried to ignore his own arousal and the sticky fluid dripping out from the front and back, ignoring the slickness and the heat. _No, Charles, think of something else._ He did. The first thing he had in mind was Logan.

 

Logan who reappeared two years ago, still the distant brute he remembered, but with more patience to listen to him. Logan who agreed to teach hand-to-hand combat to the kids temporarily (but he managed to stay longer than planned).  The same man whose blood boil for Charles after he learnt about Charles’ hardships through a brief clash with Erik and the Brotherhood. Logan who worked on his bike during a hot afternoon one summer, clad merely in his jeans and white, thin undershirt. (Charles swore the fabric was so thin he could see the man’s chest hair.) Logan who would stare at him when he thought Charles was not looking. (His mind might be impenetrable, but his eyes not so.) Logan who accepted the first kiss Charles gave him, but pushed him away gently with “No more attachment, bub.” Logan who would eye his backside on hot days by the pool with the kids (Charles bent down a lot on purpose). Logan who would do _anything_ for him.

 

 _Shite. Wrong thoughts._ Charles groaned as his hands moved by themselves to unbutton his shirt and ran down his chunky, flushed thighs. It felt good. Even better when he thought more about Logan.

 

Like the first time Logan actually started kissing him after half a bottle of brandy, a little tipsy (though he knew Logan’s regenerative ability would never allow that to happen). The first time Logan sneakily copped a feel during lunchtime. The first time they made out like high school boys in the laundry room, hiding from the other X-Men. The first time he got onto his knees to please Logan. The first time Logan invited himself to Charles’ room, in the middle of one night, with a crate of beer. (They never touched the beer.)

 

As his imaginations grew vivid, Charles’ touch became bolder on his own skin. He began rubbing his cock with one hand and thrusting his fingers into himself with another. His breath became shallow as he, again, closed his mind off and concentrated on the sensations all over his body. His mind tried to replay what happened in the kitchen, of Logan groping him with such fervour, his voice laden with raw desire, and his fingers…oh, those _thick_ , rough fingers slipping in and out of his body smoothly, making him moan and shake all over, begging for more, wanting more…

 

“Goddammit, Chuck.”

 

Albeit surprised, Charles couldn’t bring himself to stop. He merely opened his eyes to find Logan locking his door, moaning louder to feel his lover’s eyes on him while doing something so lewd. He even ended up spreading his legs to show him more, how red his cock had become, how needy and wet his twitching little pucker was. Deep, red lips parted in a silent moan as Logan sauntered over the bed, eyes locked on the magnificent being sprawled on the bed while making heavenly noises with a clumsy hand around his hardening length and two fingers up his ass. It was more than an invitation.

 

“You’re starting without me?” Logan climbed onto the bed and laid on his side just next to Charles, watching how his chest flushed and how his the freckles behind his legs grew darker.

 

“Hng…can’t help it…you left me hanging…” he did his best replying.

 

Logan merely sighed and moved closer. He buried his nose on the side of Charles’ face, to the back of his earlobe, then down to his neck, inhaling deeply. He knew something was off, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. It did not seem to harm anyone, but something was different and Logan’s body was reacting to this. Charles smelt stronger than usual. Muskier, sexier, bolder. Logan growled and began to nip Charles’ bare neck, causing his lover to squirm from the suddenness. Suddenly Logan was scared. Scared that somebody else would be able to smell Charles right now and take him away.

 

Charles was calling out his name pitifully, those plump lips let out the sweetest noises ever. Logan had never felt an urge to mark what was _his_ so strong. Pulling away a little, Logan moved to kiss those pouty lips and caught the attention of a pair of baby blue eyes.

 

“Can you do me a favour, Chuck?” he nearly let out a feral growl—having Charles looking at him like that, with his eyes so moist, cheeks flushing red, and lips so full, does that to him.

 

“Anything, dear.” The younger man smiled.

 

The older man then got off the bed and began to strip. The telepath was eyeing him closer and just stopped playing with himself even though he was _throbbing_ inside. He sat up to watch Logan taking off his body-fitting shirt in one, swift motion. Charles’ mouth just fell open to see the older man’s skin, covered with curls of hair from those strong pectorals down to the 8-packs before disappearing past the hem of the man’s old denim. At that point, he moved by instinct to stop Logan’s hands from unbuckling his pants. The taller man frowned questioningly at him, but shyly he said, “Let me.”

 

He did. Logan stood still by the side of the bed while Charles was kneeling before him on the bed, his fingers finally resumed to unbuckle those god-forsaken jeans. It wasn’t an easy feat—fancy rich boy was not familiar to decades-old jeans—but he could finally did it and pulled them along with his undies down to his lover’s knees. His breath hitched and his mouth watered at the sight of the thick, fat shaft before him. Logan’s musky, masculine scent assaulted his olfactory senses and that was all he could think of. He could feel Logan carding through his hair with his fingers, relaxing him, but at the same time, he could feel the sense of urgency behind his touch.

 

Charles bent down a little and leaned forward, slowly licking a long stripe from the root up to the very tip. The fingers in his hair tensed and Logan’s breathing was audible, but he was still in control. It was not disappointing, but Charles, for once, wanted to see him _losing it_. The professor then began nibbling on the leaking tip, knowing how sensitive his partner was there. He then began to take more of him, slowly, inch by inch. Logan realized what his lover was doing and moaned at the sight of his cock disappearing into that sweet, wet mouth. Charles gagged a little in the process when the tip hit the back of his throat, but he tried to relax. Logan was _huge_ , but he had done this before, albeit rarely. He could do it. He eased more of Logan into his throat, shivering at the nudge around his sensitive insides, and still he failed to reach the root of the large manhood.

 

Logan’s nails raked on his scalp, the man’s cock twitching impatiently in his throat, and he involuntarily swallowed, causing Logan to grip harder on his head. Charles reached out for Logan’s other wrist, placed the hand on his head, and looked up at his lover to find a concerned frown on the man’s ragged feature.

 

“You sure…?” Logan was near to breathless as he asked, a string of logic still held him together then. Charles would like to snap that thread.

 

 _Use me_.

 

The command literally made Logan snap, as he grabbed onto Charles’s head and thrusted right in with a loud groan, immersed with the sensations of Charles’ mouth around him, wet, hot, soft—he just couldn’t get enough.  He pulled out for a bit and thrusted back in, out, in, out, repeatedly snapping his hips, gritting his teeth as he watched those lips stretched around him, red and dripping with saliva. Charles’ eyes were half-lidded, tears were forming, but his eyes told him a whole different story. Those baby blue eyes were fixated on Logan, all teary, yet their pupils were blown with lust, putting a lewd look on that beautiful face. The larger man growled, he snapped his hips harder, now aiming to cum _in_ Charles and _on_ him. That face. That beautiful face would look better with _his_ cum painting it, on the cheeks, on that beautiful nose; smear it on those sinfully gorgeous lips…

 

Logan was close. His thrusts were unmerciful, hitting the back of his throat savagely, yet Charles found a sense of satisfaction from being used like this. He didn’t usually do this, for it usually left his throat raw for a few days, but now he was eager to do it; to be too broken for anyone else to use. He would usually be too embarrassed to feel like this, to give all of himself under anyone’s mercy, even Logan’s, just like the first time he let the man fucked his mouth like this. As odd as it sounds, he felt powerful. He welcomed each thrust with moans turned into hums, slacking his jaw for Logan’s pleasure, though, at the same time, his own cock was leaking all over the bed sheet. However, all he could think of was Logan coming, in his throat, on his face, anywhere he wanted to. Unbeknownst to him, he was projecting.

 

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Good. Fuck my mouth good. Logan—so good to me, use me. Break me. Come. Come. I want your come. Mark me._

 

“Fuck—“ Logan trembled at the assault of the projection, hoping everyone in the mansion was too deep in their sleep to catch it. He fucked that mouth with vigour, hissing while sometimes spouting out filth himself. “Yes…ugh, good boy, little Xavier…so good to me…”

 

The praise went straight to Charles’ neglected cock and he just had to let out a muffled moan at that. Did he do well? Did he please Logan this way? He gulped at the thought, the swallowing motion squeezed around Logan warm and smooth, making the man growl.

 

“…I’m close…fuck, do that again…”

 

Charles did. Watching Logan like this, desperately fucking his mouth, heavily breathing, half-lidded eyes fixed on Charles and Charles alone—the professor knew he was close as well. He swallowed; trying to tongue the thick shaft, letting the man thrust into him relentlessly it nearly choked him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tears rolled down his face; he didn’t even realize it made his eyes water _that_ much. It felt good. He felt divine. He felt _so good_.

 

The taller man jolted once. “Where?”

 

Charles could not answer. Frankly, his mind was clouded with lust, with want. _Mine. Mine. Logan. My Logan. Love. Fuck. Come. Inside. On my face. Mark me. Delicious. Yours. I’m yours. Now. Now. NOW._

 

Logan howled, long and low as he came, down the boy’s throat, dragging himself out in the midst of his orgasm and sprayed the rest on his lover’s face—lips, chin, cheek—as he rode his orgasm rubbing against supple skin before he finished and put himself back into that inviting mouth. His mind was still foggy with orgasm, with how good Charles was to him, how satisfying it was when he felt his lover weakly tonguing his tip and there was a shudder. He opened his eyes to look at Charles, bent and shaking with cum painting his cheek and chin, some dripping from his lips, thick and hot. Those very lips were nibbling around his softening tip, now loosely as he pressed his eyes close and went on full-body spasm, thighs crossing slightly in adamant wave of pleasure. He couldn’t see it clearly, but he believed Charles just came from _deep-throating_ him.

 

“Ahn…fuck…” Charles released Logan’s cock and leaned back with his legs spread—thighs and crotch were all sticky, a few drops of thick fluid were sliding down his own shaft. He laughed even though he was still breathing heavily, “I can’t believe…coming from…giving fellatio…” he chuckled and threw his gaze to the older man with a teasing smile. “It was amazing…”

 

“You tell me.” Logan calmed down a bit—with his regenerative ability, it wouldn’t take him too long of a refractory period, especially with the display Charles was putting himself on. He quickly stripped himself off his jeans and crawled over Charles, in-between those delectably spread legs. He was looking into the debauched face once again, admiring how beautiful that face looked with his cum painting it. Those blue eyes were looking back at him with gentleness. Their previous animalistic desires dissipated slowly. At least until Charles opened his mouth and showed him his clean, red tongue.

 

“See? I swallowed.” He playfully licked his stained lips.

 

“Good boy, Charlie.” The older man simply chuckled and shook his head. This side of Charles could be overwhelming. The younger man suddenly hooked his leg around his lover and pulled him flush again, surprising Logan.

 

“I want to go again. Can we?” He sounded somewhat timid asking, even when his voice was still raw from their previous activity.

 

“You did say that you’ll keep me warm all night…” Logan nuzzled the younger man’s neck, inhaling Charles’ scent, now mixed with his own. It smelt addictive.

 

“I did…” Charles sighed. “I need you in me, Logan, please?”

 

Logan was taken aback. Of course, there were times when Charles would beg, would tease, but he could actually hear desperation in his voice. He was obviously after something and none of them was sure what Charles was after. The professor’s scent once again wafted in the air, surrounding him, bringing back the heat in every breath he took. For a second, he questioned what was going on, but when Charles pulled him down for a kiss, all doubts just evaporated.

 

The younger man wrapped his legs around the thicker waist to hold Logan close, hands running all over his lover’s hairy chest, teasing his nipples. Logan just had to break the kiss at that and glared at his younger lover, watching him biting his lower lip with a teasing smile. Logan then grabbed the back of the younger man’s knees and released himself, pushing them flat onto Charles’ stomach, practically bending the telepath in two. Charles was far from reluctant, though, if his growing wicked grin was anything to go by. He held his knees up and exposed himself for Logan.

 

There was a stronger scent of Charles’—the one he had been wondering about now hypnotizing him. The scent fogged him mind with a mild sensation he remembered from drinking too much too fast, a little hazy and so warm. Unlike drinking, though, this lasted longer so long he was near Charles and he liked it. He wanted more. He spread the younger man’s ass cheeks and watched how the hole clenched, pink, and wet—it was dripping. Dripping with something thick and translucent and smelt uniquely wonderful. His mind told him to question this… _oddity_. To observe, to find out why, but his instinct overpowered his thoughts as he latched his mouth there and licked the fluid.

 

He moaned at the taste, so different from anything he had ever tasted, but yet _so_ Charles. Sweet, a bit tangy, fragrant—he just had to have more. It felt relieving as he pushed two fingers into the tight heat easily and stretched it wide, making his lover squirm uncomfortably. He was very pliant and welcoming. Logan then spread him with his thumbs and began to lick every drop, pushing his warm tongue inside, tasting more of Charles. The latter could only do his best holding his legs up, chanting Logan’s name over and over as if a prayer. Only when Charles was so close that he didn’t care about anything but to have his second orgasm, Logan stopped. If only he could find his voice, Charles would have protested, angrily, but to see Logan’s face, cobalt eyes now dark with animalistic desire to claim while his lips and chin were wet from the fluid he had gobbled up made the younger man mewl with raw instinct.

 

Logan did not say anything as he positioned his cock; the shaft was now impossibly rigid from watching—and tasting Charles. He did not even warn Charles as he pushed in, long and slow with a moan, relishing how the slick tightness engulfed him deliciously, inch by inch, sucking him in. Charles, unprepared, got his breath caught in his throat at the sudden assault of sensations—physical and emotional. The sweet, dull burn was delicious as always; he could never get over the way his lover stretched him, making every single of their lovemaking like their first. This time, however, it felt more like an accomplishment. His heart throbbed faster the deeper Logan went, closer to his goal, closer to whatever it was he was after.

 

Once fully inside, Logan took a deep breath and looked down at his partner. “You okay?”

 

He knew the answer even without Charles answering him, though. Charles looked nearly _broken_. His eyes were wet, fixated on the parts where they were connected. His lips parted to catch his breath, traces of cum on his face were evident, and his oh-so-delicious body was shaking from excitement. He couldn’t even muster a reply telepathically, but he gave Logan a subtle nod. His wavy hair was a mess; he completely lost his fatherly professor charm right under Logan’s touch. It was beautiful. Charles was perfect. He just had to bend over and kiss him again—it was never enough, especially tonight.

 

Charles wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck, enjoying the kiss before he gasped as the older man suddenly snapped his hips and began to pound into him, _hard_. He moaned, breaking the kiss, but Logan cupped his face and kissed him again, even though Charles could not keep up. All sloppy and wet, for Charles was now overwhelmed with how deep and hard Logan was fucking him. The sounds they were making were so obscene in Logan’s ears—all the skin-slapping, the wet sounds of their lips and tongue slovenly dancing to a tune only they could hear, the throaty, lascivious moans Charles was making—right down pornographic. He didn’t even need to watch Charles to come, but he wanted to.

 

The professor’s eyes rolled back behind the lids. Logan kept on trying to indulge the lips that would always escape his in favour of moaning and calling out Logan’s name as if his life depended on it. Watching those lips parted open like that, Logan just had to slip his fingers in and let the boy lick and suck and cry around them while the older man picked up his pace, now squarely hitting that special spot in Charles. He was close. He really _needed_ to fill Charles up, to make him _his_ inside out. Charles would whine at him for coming inside, making his stomach feel uncomfortable, but he could deal with that later. Nothing a warm cup of tea could not fix. He would even lick his cum back out if needed, but now; he just had to shoot it inside of this body.

 

“L-Logan…t-touch me…i-in-side…c-coming-“

 

It would be pleasant to bring Charles to completion, but he could see that the younger man was ready to burst any second now. No need to touch, he’d come simply from being fucked just like before, so Logan gripped onto the boy’s thick hips hard as he began to thrust in a more frantic pace. Charles threw his head back, repeatedly begging Logan to touch him, but suddenly the boy just convulsed and tightened around his lover’s cock—unbearably tight—and he just came in long, thick spurts. Watching the whole thing, Logan could feel his abdomen tightening as his thrusts stuttered and moaned as he reached his own orgasm, filling the boy up. After pumping himself inside the tight body, he just collapsed on Charles and buried his face into the crook of his neck as he came down from his high.

 

Charles was still keening when Logan’s breathing slowed down. His mind was less hazy, but he could still feel himself buried deep in his lover, sticky and warm. He supported his body on his elbows to look at Charles who was still panting; baby blue eyes searching for him. Logan chuckled a little before he planted a kiss on the boy’s rosy cheek, down to lips and his chin, still tasting himself there. He then tucked Charles under his chin, trying to calm down some more.

 

“What was that…?” Logan slurred.

 

“…I have _no_ idea…”

 

“…you were…leaking from your—“

 

“—anus. Yes, I am aware of that…” Charles sighed.

 

“…Don’t you think you need Hank to look at it?”

 

The professor snorted. “ _You_ want another man to see me in such an intimate display, huh?” his eyes twinkled with mirth, and Logan frowned at the thought. He would _never_ allow anyone to do that to _his_ lover, but there was a possibility that the circumstances might call for drastic measures. He was well acquainted with the professor’s body, and he was sure something like that would not just _happen_ to anyone for no reason. It was more of curiosity than worry, though. It was probably alright.

 

“It’s probably nothing, Logan.” Charles soothed him. “Can’t be anything bad.”

 

The older man sighed and tightened his arms around Charles.

 

“Probably.”

 

*

 

Logan’s first week at the mansion after months away was a bit hazy. All he could remember of it was Charles, who was naked most of the time. He remembered being overly possessive of the younger man during the week too, growling at anyone who’d even _has_ the audacity to knock on their bedroom door. On the second day of his arrival, he remembered fucking Charles on his desk, arse bucked up, red from a little spanking, dripping with that odd fluid mixed with his leftover, and he just had to have his way during _midday_. Charles had half a thought to go out of the room and teach the children when they were showering, but once they were done, he was seriously distracted by how beautiful Logan’s body looked, gloriously hairy and sturdy, limp cock hanging heavily between his thick, muscly thighs. Really, it wasn’t Charles fault that he convinced Logan to let him ride that gorgeous cock of his throughout the afternoon.

 

Hank had actually checked up on them some time during the day, asking if they were alright. Logan answered him with a growl and an eloquent “fuck off”. The Beast did. When the professor was in the right mind, he told Hank that they were fine and told the young mutant to keep the children away from their living compartment for a few days and to leave food and water twice a day. It was just as confusing for Charles and Logan as it was for the First Class kids who had been taking care of him. The kids were curious, until one day Alex brought them food and drink, aiming to check up on them too, only to get Logan answering him without even a thread on him. Charles remembered Alex begging him in his mind to erase that memory (the professor did not have the chance, though).

 

After nearly a week, Charles finally crawled out of the bed and went to the kitchen after a cold shower. (Logan was still asleep—it seemed that even his regenerative mutation only could take so much fucking, eh?) He woke up hungry and a bit tired from what they had been doing non-stop for a week. As odd as it sounds, he actually felt good even though he should have been as exhausted as Logan was. He felt nice and somewhat happy. It was strange. Not that he wasn’t enjoying their extensive sex marathon like bunnies, it was just…something was off.

 

“P-p-professor?”

 

Charles glanced at the entrance of the kitchen to find Hank in his sleeping attire—old tee and shorts—nervously standing on the doorway, probably scared that a wild Logan would suddenly appear.

 

“Hello, Hank, how are you doing?” Charles beamed at one of his oldest student, “It’s alright, chap, Logan’s still sleeping.”

 

Sighing in relieve, Hank finally made his move to enter the kitchen. “Why are you here, prof?”

 

“Fixing myself some food and a cup of tea. It feels like we haven’t seen each other for so long. How are the children?” He lifted his cup to his lips for a sip, sighing at the right temperature and the fragrance.

 

“The kids are good.” The boy scratched his head, unsure what to do even though he felt like needing a warm cup of milk just a moment ago. Oh, right. Milk. He moved to the fridge and took a carton to warm it up. “S-some of them asked where you and Logan have been. Can’t let them c-checking up on you guys either.” He blushed instantly as he poured—maybe a little too much milk into the saucepan. Charles made a note to take what the boy couldn’t finish for his tea later.

 

Hank was silent for a while, watching his milk bubble and turned the heater off. “Say, Charles…are you guys _really_ okay?”

 

Charles raised an eyebrow, “Never been better, Hank, thank you for asking.” He laughed, “We might have…spent too much time by ourselves, but I guess he just got back, and I just missed him—I think I can teach again tomorrow.” He cleared his throat, trying not to look nervous. He wasn’t nervous. He just…wasn’t accustomed to be transparent in regards of his romantic relationship to Hank. Or anyone other than Raven.

 

Hank was staring at him. “…Sure.” He returned to his task with the milk. It sure was awkward since both of them _knew_ very well what Charles had been up to in the last few days. Hank did not think Alex would be able to face Logan any time soon unless Charles erased his memory. And, shit, he heated too much milk.

 

The professor was about to take his food into his room when Hank turned to him again, “Do you want some milk for the tea?”

 

“Sure, Hank, I’d love to.”

 

*

 

Three months flew by as if nothing happened. Well, _nothing_ happened. Charles having sex with Logan was _not_ unusual; Charles having sex with Logan for _days_ , however…never mind. Everyone seemed to forget that two of their teachers were unable to attend them for about one week; they went through the days normally. Charles was his calm and gentle self again, while Logan…still the brute the younger kids were attached to. He was often seen with Ororo attached to his neck, little Kurt on his left arm, Pietro and Wanda wrapped tightly around his calves. Charles could feel that the man was getting frustrated. More from worrying the kids’ safety on him rather than having them bugging him 24/7. Not to mention he had to restrain himself from swearing. It was an adorable sight for the professor, a disaster for the rest.

 

For a moment, Charles wondered how Logan would be as a father. With his special case, Logan never seemed to be interested in having a family. The telepath did not even want to ask why. There were loads of things Logan kept to himself, most of them about his past, and Charles cared only about what Logan did not mind sharing with him. He never wanted to pry. There were times when Logan would shake and murmur in his sleep, and during these times, Charles would always be swift enough to calm him. He might have seen fragments of memories; there was a woman lying in a pool of blood, another woman attacking him, mangled men in military uniform, and many other unimaginable horrors. Most of them were the things Charles could not usually stomach, but the emotional attachments to those moments distracted him the most. He often cried at night after seeing those images, feeling Logan’s confusing mixed emotions—all kinds of love, hatred, anger, vengeance, careful—and hugged the man to sleep in tears. At this moment, having a family was far from what he had in mind. His school was more than enough for both of them.

 

By the end of the third month, Logan told him that he would be leaving again. Charles was used to him leaving, though he could never get used to saying goodbye even though they’d meet again. He knew they would. They spent their last night together with a long, slow lovemaking and sleepy pillow talks. Charles would always try to stay up to talk; he just did not want to lose even a second of their remaining time together to sleep. Logan would always stay up all night, holding him close, kissing him, and carding his fingers through Charles’ wavy hair, admiring how serene the professor looked sleeping. Usually, he would always leave even before sunrise. He hated goodbyes. Ever since he met Charles, it was harder to depart from the man than usual. Not this time, though.

 

Logan was already up at three in the morning and took a shower, until he heard the bed creaking. He heard Charles weakly calling for him, but when he was about to check up on him, Charles just ran right into the bathroom and kneeled before the toilet and retched. Instinctively, Logan grabbed his towel and held the man’s longish hair back as he threw up, slowly massaging the telepath’s nape. After wiping Charles’ mouth, he looked at Charles’ tired, pale face.

 

“Did we drink _that_ much last night?” Logan muttered as he cupped the slighter man’s cheek.

 

“Mn…you did. I only had…this much.” He showed his lover with his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Alright…did you eat anything funny last night?”

 

“I ate what you ate, love.” Charles whined and buried his face into the older man’s naked torso, letting Logan to wrap his arms around him, making him feel safe.

 

“I have regenerative mutation, Charlie.” He grumbled.

 

“Humph.”

 

“Let’s get Hank to check up on you, alright?”

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Charles frowned at what seemed to be a beginning of a migraine and reached out to Hank gently. The boy was up in a few seconds and told him to meet him up at the lab.

 

*

 

Hank was exhausted. The sun had risen an hour ago, but he still could not bring himself to tell the couple about what he found. He ran _load_ of tests on Charles. Mostly, because Logan could not shrug it off at mere stomach flu. He ran all the tests he could think of, one of them being a urine test. (He tried to cheer himself up by telling himself that the urine might have traces of any kind of toxin in Charles’ system.) Now that he had come to this kind of result, he just could not bring himself to stop. He then returned to the bed in the lab to find Charles comfortably lying on it while Logan was sitting on a chair while smoking his cigar. Hank glared at the burly man.

  
“No smoking here!”

 

“Tell me that after you find out about what happened to Charles.” Logan ignored him.

 

Controlling himself, Hank turned to Charles, “Charles, is your body alright? As of…late?”

 

Charles sat up and tilted his head, “How ‘late’?”

 

“Um…say…the last three months?”

 

Both Logan and Charles froze at the question and the air grew somewhat thick. This time, Logan frowned deeper and turned his gaze at Charles. The younger man blinked and laughed nervously. “Eh…how do we define ‘alr-“

 

“God damn it, Chuck, I told you to check up on it—“

 

“—and we agreed that it was _nothing_ , Logan.” Charles beat him to it.

 

Hank felt like he was listening to something that he shouldn’t, but he could _not_ leave. He still treasured his life.

 

“Alright,” Charles sighed, “Remember…the first week he’s back?”

 

The young doctor screamed internally. _NOT THIS._

 

“Well…aside from the hanky-panky,” the professor nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “We _did_ find something unusual in my body…”

 

“That is…?” If he were to be honest, Hank would never want to hear about it. He was alright taking a good care of Charles’ health and all, but…not this. He wished Raven was here to bear all the juicy part of his mentor’s sex life, but no.

 

“There was something with similar consistency to mucus membrane coming out of my, eh, anus.” Charles cleared his throat, turning his gaze at Logan to avoid Hank’s, “And…well, that…eh, substance somewhat…arou—“

 

“Please stop right there, Charles.” Hank gave up with his hands up in the air, “I love you as a friend and a mentor—actually, more the reason I don’t want to hear about any of that, okay? I will look into it later, but spare me the details for now—“

 

“So what’s wrong with him, Beast?” Logan impatiently cut in.

 

“Well. How should I say this? Should I congratulate you, or—“

 

“Hank, please.”

 

“Alright, alright. You’re pregnant. Have a nice day.” With that, Hank stalked towards the entrance of the lab, leaving the two dumbfounded. Logan was the fastest to react and stood up from his seat, but before he could call for Hank, the boy beat him to it, “Nope. Not before my coffee. And don’t drop the ashes in here!”

 

Charles was still gaping like a fish when Logan turned a look at him. The poor man was shell-shocked; no telepath should ever look as shocked as Charles was right now. He could not even form any word, but Logan welcomed a soft brush in his mind and heard the man’s voice in his head.

 

_What did he just say about me?_

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken straight from the lyric of Sam and Dave - Soothe Me (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKJ9LsFnvVY). I found the song by accident and WOW, dem lyric fits my current Xavierine somehow.
> 
> I don't know what to say. When I first found this ship, it was a canoe back in 2013. DOFP literally dragged me back to this ship. How excited I am to see that Xavierine got its own shipname, pages and pages of amazing fanfics in AO3, and gorgeous fanarts. It's a cruise ship now! I'm sooo back to sin.
> 
> It's been long since I wrote any fiction in English (and a smut, nonetheless). I hope you can still enjoy this, somehow.


End file.
